Blue Rose
by Caulscott4ever
Summary: *This is a fic about reboot DmC. Please turn back if you don't like it.* After being captured at a young age, Elise is forced to become an assassin and hunt down rogue demons. Her newest assignment is Dante but he might end up being her way out of this Hell, especially after finding out just how much they have in common.
1. Imprisoned

The sky was dim, there were no stars to illuminate the night sky in Limbo. Especially from the top tower she was in. She was just like all the other prisoners, but it was always quiet and unnerving. The only way Elise was allowed outside of her tiny cell was if she was locked into her nonhuman form in cuffs that kept her magic drained and docile unless an enemy was nearby. This night was no different by any means, her stepmother Lilith had come to visit. To brag about the heir to the throne. Mundus was nowhere in sight and she had nothing interesting to say about it.

"I'll bet you're excited to have a little brother. I do wish you were closer in age, though." Elise didn't bother to spare a glance at the woman, after the hell her father had put her through, she knew better than to talk back. She only thought it ironic, Lilith was stealing babies for centuries and only now she decided to have a child? It seemed like a messed-up joke. Night passed by slower than ever, even if she had slept most of the night with Lucifer on guard. Hours passed and Elise was reading her books, ones her other guard had brought her. Asmodeus, he was mean at times, but she realized that he had the best of intentions. The door opened and he stood in the way, cuffs in hand and yellow eyes glowing.

"Mundus says he's got a job for you." She stood to her feet, rolling her shoulders back as she built up the demonic energy. It coursed through her veins as she held out her wrists and he placed the cuffs on, ensuring they were locked into place.

"He said that there's a Nephilim, his name is Dante. Go on now, Abbie." He knew that wasn't her name, she hated it and it only served to piss her off. Asmodeus guided Elise out of the cell and she caught eyes with Lucifer, she glared at him as he flashed her his glowing red eyes. Elise was guided out of the tower and to a sidewalk. Asmodeus teleported them nearby a pier, holding her back.

"Mundus wants him alive. Be careful, they sent out a hunter and I know how much you hate 'em. He's down there." He pointed to where the Ferris wheel was and exchanged a look. She nodded and he let her go her own path from there. Her magic was limited but she used whatever she could to dash to the pier. She recognized him; Mundus told Lilith his plans. Anything having to do with Dante, then she would come, and Elise would know everything he'd said. He dodged the hunter's attacks skillfully; she'd give him that much credit.

She spotted Kat almost instantly, but she didn't dwell on it as she grabbed Dante and twisted his arm backwards. He spun around, pointing his gun in her face. She barely managed to duck before he fired. She kicked him and just as she was going over to him, a giant weapon nearly cut her head clean off. The hunter gave her a challenging look and when Dante started attacking it, she was able to get on top of it and stand on its head. Though it tried throwing her off, she had already summoned daggers and plunged them into its head. As the hunter collapsed, Elise jumped off and landed in front of Dante.

"Now it's a fair fight."

"Elise- you can't kill him—" Kat's protests briefly caught her attention, but her eyes never left Dante's who seemed to be trying to find her weak point.

"Dante, she's a friend. Not a foe."

"Doesn't look like one." He pointed his sword at her throat, and she swallowed her pride. Elise lifted her wrists, showcasing the cuffs with demonic symbols. Her deep red eyes didn't move away from his blue ones.

"Elise?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

"We have to leave but we'll be back. I promise." Dante backed away, placing his sword back. His jacket swayed behind him as he and Kat walked away. Elise know this wouldn't go unpunished. They were far gone when Asmodeus teleported next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and tsked.

"Mundus won't be pleased. How ever will you explain yourself?" He taunted. Elise knew what she was in for and she braced herself for it. She ended up in Mundus' office, chained to the ceiling that kept her in demon form. They were especially made for her. Each blow to her ribcage made her scream in pain but her bones would correct themselves and heal. Asmodeus was forced to watch, he stood by the door and pretended he didn't care. She was tired and weak, but Mundus didn't care.

"You should listen to your father, Elise. He has good points. Will you listen? Nod your head for me." Elise knew she was inferior; she was a lower level demon and was young. She gave in, nodding. Any more punishment would probably have her dead.

"You don't want to end up like Eva, Elise. Trust me when I say I would find ways to keep you alive as I eat your heart." Eva, Eva, Eva. It was all he used for punishment reference. How her blood tasted, her fear. The expression on her son's face as he watched it happen and couldn't do anything to stop the horrific event. She knew from a young age that ending up like Eva was the last thing she wanted. Elise couldn't imagine watching Mundus ripping out her mother's heart and devouring it whole in front of her eyes. The images she came up with when she thought of Eva were gruesome enough. With a wave of Mundus' hand, Asmodeus came over, unchaining her and throwing her over his shoulder and carried her back to her tiny boring cell.

He tucked her into bed and sat at her feet as she groaned moving in bed, her ribs were luckily only bruised in human form.

"Why'd you let him go?

"I didn't let him go, Asmodeus."

"Then tell me exactly what you did."

"Ugh." She shifted once more, wincing.

"The damn hunter got in my way. Almost sliced my head off. I killed it and then…" Flashes of him holding his sword to her throat flashed before her eyes.

"He was just gone."

"You should have detained him and then killed it."

"The hell was I supposed to tie him up with, a rope? You shouldn't even have sent hunters if you were sending me."

"Darlin' you want I both know that ain't what happened." His knowing expression had all the air leaving her lungs as she scrambled for an excuse.

"Please don't tell Mundus, please don't." she begged.

"Relax, I'm not about to get you and me killed. You know he'll kill me for not having said a word." He patted her legs and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now you rest up, darlin'." Asmodeus left her locked up until morning and Elise slept through the hazy darkness that was nighttime despite the various gory and gruesome images plaguing her dreams.

The sky was dim, there were no stars to illuminate the night sky in Limbo. Especially from the top tower she was in. She was just like all the other prisoners, but it was always quiet and unnerving. The only way Elise was allowed outside of her tiny cell was if she was locked into her nonhuman form in cuffs that kept her magic drained and docile unless an enemy was nearby. This night was no different by any means, her stepmother Lilith had come to visit. To brag about the heir to the throne. Mundus was nowhere in sight and she had nothing interesting to say about it.

"I'll bet you're excited to have a little brother. I do wish you were closer in age, though." Elise didn't bother to spare a glance at the woman, after the hell her father had put her through, she knew better than to talk back. She only thought it ironic, Lilith was stealing babies for centuries and only now she decided to have a child? It seemed like a messed-up joke. Night passed by slower than ever, even if she had slept most of the night with Lucifer on guard.

Hours passed and Elise was reading her books, ones her other guard had brought her. Asmodeus, he was mean at times, but she realized that he had the best of intentions. The door opened and he stood in the way, cuffs in hand and yellow eyes glowing.

"Mundus says he's got a job for you." She stood to her feet, rolling her shoulders back as she built up the demonic energy. It coursed through her veins as she held out her wrists and he placed the cuffs on, ensuring they were locked into place.

"He said that there's a Nephilim, his name is Dante. Go on now, Abbie." He knew that wasn't her name, she hated it and it only served to piss her off. Asmodeus guided Elise out of the cell and she caught eyes with Lucifer, she glared at him as he flashed her his glowing red eyes. Elise was guided out of the tower and to a sidewalk. Asmodeus teleported them nearby a pier, holding her back.

"Mundus wants him alive. Be careful, they sent out a hunter and I know how much you hate 'em. He's down there." He pointed to where the Ferris wheel was and exchanged a look. She nodded and he let her go her own path from there. Her magic was limited but she used whatever she could to dash to the pier. She recognized him; Mundus told Lilith his plans. Anything having to do with Dante, then she would come, and Elise would know everything he'd said. He dodged the hunter's attacks skillfully; she'd give him that much credit.

She spotted Kat almost instantly, but she didn't dwell on it as she grabbed Dante and twisted his arm backwards. He spun around, pointing his gun in her face. She barely managed to duck before he fired. She kicked him and just as she was going over to him, a giant weapon nearly cut her head clean off. The hunter gave her a challenging look and when Dante started attacking it, she was able to get on top of it and stand on its head.

Though it tried throwing her off, she had already summoned daggers and plunged them into its head. As the hunter collapsed, Elise jumped off and landed in front of Dante.

"Now it's a fair fight."

"Elise- you can't kill him—" Kat's protests briefly caught her attention, but her eyes never left Dante's who seemed to be trying to find her weak point.

"Dante, she's a friend. Not a foe."

"Doesn't look like one." He pointed his sword at her throat, and she swallowed her pride. Elise lifted her wrists, showcasing the cuffs with demonic symbols. Her deep red eyes didn't move away from his blue ones.

"Elise?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

"We have to leave but we'll be back. I promise." Dante backed away, placing his sword back. His jacket swayed behind him as he and Kat walked away. Elise know this wouldn't go unpunished. They were far gone when Asmodeus teleported next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and tsked.

"Mundus won't be pleased. How ever will you explain yourself?" He taunted. Elise knew what she was in for and she braced herself for it. She ended up in Mundus' office, chained to the ceiling that kept her in demon form. They were especially made for her. Each blow to her ribcage made her scream in pain but her bones would correct themselves and heal. Asmodeus was forced to watch, he stood by the door and pretended he didn't care. She was tired and weak, but Mundus didn't care.

"You should listen to your father, Elise. He has good points. Will you listen? Nod your head for me." Elise knew she was inferior; she was a lower level demon and was young. She gave in, nodding. Any more punishment would probably have her dead.

"You don't want to end up like Eva, Elise. Trust me when I say I would find ways to keep you alive as I eat your heart." Eva, Eva, Eva. It was all he used for punishment reference. How her blood tasted, her fear. The expression on her son's face as he watched it happen and couldn't do anything to stop the horrific event. She knew from a young age that ending up like Eva was the last thing she wanted. Elise couldn't imagine watching Mundus ripping out her mother's heart and devouring it whole in front of her eyes. The images she came up with when she thought of Eva were gruesome enough. With a wave of Mundus' hand, Asmodeus came over, unchaining her and throwing her over his shoulder and carried her back to her tiny boring cell.

He tucked her into bed and sat at her feet as she groaned moving in bed, her ribs were luckily only bruised in human form.

"Why'd you let him go?

"I didn't let him go, Asmodeus."

"Then tell me exactly what you did."

"Ugh." She shifted once more, wincing.

"The damn hunter got in my way. Almost sliced my head off. I killed it and then…" Flashes of him holding his sword to her throat flashed before her eyes.

"He was just gone."

"You should have detained him and then killed it."

"The hell was I supposed to tie him up with, a rope? You shouldn't even have sent hunters if you were sending me."

"Darlin' you want I both know that ain't what happened." His knowing expression had all the air leaving her lungs as she scrambled for an excuse.

"Please don't tell Mundus, please don't." She begged.

"Relax, I'm not about to get you and me killed. You know he'll kill me for not having said a word." He patted her legs and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now you rest up, darlin'." Asmodeus left her locked up until morning and Elise slept through the hazy darkness that was nighttime despite the various gory and gruesome images plaguing her dreams.

—-

The next afternoon, at Mundus' request, Asmodeus removed Elise from her cell. He said he'd be lenient with her and gave her space to roam her personal garden in Limbo. She was quick to change from her pajamas into day clothes, a simple dress and jacket. When he opened the door, she shrank back only a little.

"You- you don't have the cuffs on you, do you?"

"Not at all, they're in my office." He patted his suit pockets and when she heard no jingling, she stepped out of the room into the dim lighting. Elise followed him quietly to his office, a pit stop he'd said. He snatched a book and teleported them into the city. It was devoid of anything human and the other demons wouldn't dare attack her with Asmodeus at her side. Finally, they stopped walking as he fetched a key, opening the tall black gate with it. He threw the door open and held out the book to her, she gazed down at it, obviously puzzled by it. It matched the theme of the other books, all philosophy. She thanked him and took it gently as she walked into the garden, following its cobblestone path down the stairs and to the fountain. Her sunken garden was something she had wanted since she was a little girl, she wished to be surrounded by flowers but was unable to.

"You're lucky Mundus changed his mind. He doesn't do that often." Asmodeus said, following her to the fountain. She sat next to her rose bushes, careful of the thorns. The thorns were enchanted like in sleeping beauty, Lucifer thought it to be a funny joke until he pricked himself in the calf and fell into a deep sleep. He sat on the edge of the fountain, staring up at the sky as she opened the book and flipped through its pages.

"This is a book about war. I don't need this."

"It seems as if you're in battle every week with one demon or another. I supposed it'd be best to purchase that for you."

Being imprisoned by Mundus for so long meant she had attempted to escape many times and yet she was still here. Asmodeus always found her. Since being in Limbo so long, she couldn't exit on her terms and could only get out if someone released her. Elise had been restricted access to the outside world the last three weeks, attacks from the angels had him worried they'd kill his most prized weapon. Through almost eight years of madness, Asmodeus had been there and though he was on Mundus' payroll he certainly didn't act it. It seemed he was more loyal to her than him. There was a clinking sound, forcing her to turn her head. His gold pocket watch popped open and he sighed.

"It seems we're out of time."

"But– we only just got here." She complained, shutting the book.

"You don't feel the shift in the air? The Nephilim is back."

"I don't… Asmodeus, I don't want to. I don't have my cuffs."

"Who said you were fighting him?" Elise got to her feet and he did the same, placing his watch back.

"I thought Mundus wanted him."

"I am not Mundus. But it seems he's in the house." Behind Asmodeus, she could see the top of a mansion. It had been empty, and she'd been there countless times. Elise handed him the book on war and ran up the stairs and out of her garden, using her magic to run faster. When she arrived at the gate of the mansion, she was hesitant to enter but reminded herself that it didn't really matter. He knew Kat and she had no doubt told him not to kill her. She raced past the fence, up to the door and entered. When she looked back, Asmodeus had his yellow eyes trained on her.

"Go on ahead." Elise dashed into the house and crept around, slowly following the sounds of slashing. The upper floor of the house was where she found her target, Dante. He was running his mouth and being cocky to the demons as he defeated them. She entered the room just as a blade flew past her head, hitting the doorway and only a mere few inches away from her as she yelped. She pulled it out and cleaned it on her dress just as he defeated the last demon and turned to face her.

"You," he gestured with his gun, "you gonna go all attack dog on me again?" Dante's voice held nothing but anger and frustration. Possibly even hatred.

"I didn't want to; it was what I was sent out to do." Elise explained but his eyes only narrowed more in distrust.

"Who the hell sent you?"

"The demon king. He wants you dead."

"Demon king? Yeah, I believe that."

"If Kat is trying to help you, you should listen." There sounds of more demons spawning and coming for them. He looked at her and then behind her.

"Shit, let's go." He holstered his gun and grabbed her arm as she glanced behind her.

"Go where?" Dante gave a disbelieving look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to be killed by demons. I guess I forgot that you're one too." He pointed out, annoyed. She kept following him and kept her mouth shut. Then the mansion began breaking off into little sections and floating.

"Can you jump over to there or are you completely useless?"

"Screw you, I'm just afraid of heights."

"Just afraid of heights." He mocked in a differently pitched voice. Then Dante wrapped his arm around her waist, leaving her a small-time frame to hold on as he swung them to one of the broken off pieces. She gasped, looking down, it was one really long fall. Dante kept pulling huge pieces and pulling them along until they made it to a courtyard on the mainland.

"What the hell just happened?"

"We were gliding midair." There was a large statue in the center of a fountain and buildings all around them. It was constructed like a big trap that he had to figure out. After that he didn't bother to utter even a single word to her, but Elise knew she couldn't just up and leave Asmodeus to go off with a nephil who didn't trust her. Especially since Mundus would have their heads.

"Dante, wait! I can't leave Limbo." She confessed, he seemed to dismiss it until he was done looking at the broken buildings.

"Why not?"

"I'm bound here, if I leave then someone in the normal world has to pull me through. I doubt you want me to tag along.

"Eh, suit yourself." As he took off, she shouted after him.

"Tell Kat to come and find me at my house! I need to see her soon!" After Dante was long gone, Elise called Asmodeus to her. He appeared and his expression was calm.

"So, the nephil is fine, I take it?"

"Yes, I needed him to get my message to my friend, Kat."

"Understandable, don't ever attempt to run though. Mundus will have both my head and yours. He's as ruthless as they come, and it'd be a waste of your pretty face."

"I know." He pinched her cheek and nodded as she pulled away. There was a brief silence as they walked, nothing but their shoes colliding against the cobblestone and the wind for noise.

"He's charming, isn't he?" Asmodeus probed, picking at it. Elise let out a loud laugh, picking at her jacket.

"Pfft, no way. Not at all. He's very mean and was actually mocking me."

"Who would you compare him to?"

"He's not like Ramiel or Azazel. He's kind of an ass like Lucifer." It was Asmodeus' turn to laugh.

"Yes, I do believe he sounds like Lucifer. But don't let neither of them hear you say that." Elise sighed, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it.

"Do you wish to know a secret?" He asked, yellow eyes focused on the ground and hands clasped behind his back.

"Sure."

"You remember the story of Eva, yes?"

"Down to the last detail."

"What if I told you a little tale about Dante and Eva?" Her attention was quickly back on him, her face told how puzzled she was.

"Go on."

"Eva's son was Dante. Dante but do I believe she and Sparda had another boy. But only he witnessed what Mundus had done."

"You didn't think to tell me sooner?"

"You didn't have a clue what his name was until yesterday." Elise knew that Asmodeus was right, it's not like she would've paid attention anyway. They continued walking and she looked up and heard rubble falling. It was the cathedral collapsing.

"Now I reckon that's his doin'. Good. We don't need church in Limbo when we're all demons." Asmodeus teleported them back to Mundus' building. They ignored all of them employees, after all Mundus had complete control of them through debt and their lost souls. Stepping into the elevator, she rode it up after their five minutes in hell.

95.. 103.. 88.. 102.. 100.. 98.. 105.. 106…

Finally.

They finally arrived outside of Mundus' office; the security was off only temporarily. Elise stepped into the room and he was sat at his desk, back turned to them.

"Asmodeus, Elise, how was the outside?"

"Beautiful as ever, she appreciated the roses. I didn't realize Lucifer was good at anything other than killin'." Lucifer was glaring at the older man from his place on the couch.

"Lucifer, go ahead and take Elise to her room."

"My cell?"

"Not the cell, girl. Your bedroom in your house. If Lucifer would be kind enough to take you. If you even set foot outside and I'm not there, you know what'll happen."

"Yes sir." Lucifer stood, glaring at Asmodeus as he grabbed Elise's arm and pulled her along. They reached the lobby before he got sick of walking and took to teleporting there.

He opened the door and let her inside, "I don't like having to babysit little girls like you."

"I'm not a little girl, Luci." The silence of her mother's home was different than that of her cell at the prison and though she didn't commit a crime against all demons, Mundus stuck her there thinking it would improve her condition. That night she had dinner with Lucifer who was reluctant to cook her anything, telling her that he should be getting paid for babysitting. After they'd eaten, he threw her pajamas at her and told her to sleep.

Elise closed her bedroom door, locking it as she changed into her pajamas and braided her wet hair. Lucifer must've been sitting in the living room and waiting for Asmodeus to come back or a shift change with Ramiel. The TV was loud, must've been a comedy show by how hard he was laughing when she finally climbed under her warm blankets and turned out the lights.

It had only been a few moments of her shifting in bed, trying to get comfortable when she heard a clinking sound against her window, it was light. She wasn't sure she was even hearing it until three more followed it. She quickly rolled out of bed and unlocked the sliding door.

"Elise?" Said girl groaned, rubbing her eyes. She was almost asleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw Dante and Kat standing just outside.

Great, she can't even come alone without bringing him.

"What is this? A cult gathering?" She asked as he came into her room without permission and looked around.

"Kat, what is this?"

"We need your help."

"But I'm exhausted right now."

"Tomorrow we need your help. In Virility."

"The factory, for what?" She yawned, glancing back at the door.

"Don't baby her, we're gonna kill the succubus." He spoke just a tad too loud, forcing Elise to shush him.

"Quiet. I have a guard out there and he'll kill you and me."

"Well princess, are you gonna help?" Dante asked in the most sarcastic tone. Kat looked at her with pleading eyes, knowing Elise was trapped in Limbo and she could go with Dante wherever he needed.

—-

Asmodeus had told her that once she killed the succubus, she would have to make a quick escape and was told that if she didn't, that Mundus' lackeys would surely tell him she was friends with the Nephilim. Elise was especially reluctant to kill the secret ingredient; it took Lucifer almost catching them for her to agree just for them to leave. Kat made it seem so simple, now it seemed like such a bad idea. They were knee deep in the factory; Dante held her as he glided across the factory.

"I have no clue why Kat thought it was a bright idea to bring you along."

"Because I know every place in Limbo like the back of my hand. There's no need to be such an ass about it."

"But she knows the way around too. You don't bring anything to the table and you're a demon. What else is there to say?"

"I'm a person and I have feelings too."

"Doesn't mean you're a good person." He walked ahead of her and stopped to wait where he had to pull her like deadweight. When they made it to the dark halls of the factory, there were boxes with words that changed if looked at from different angles. Dante whistled, gathering her attention.

"Succubus is that way." Elise knew that if Kat could hear them, she would probably be fed up with their attitudes and insults toward each other. Her best friend and boyfriend (?) arguing over nothing at all.

"Are you dating Kat?" He snorted.

"What makes you say that?"

"You seem like you are. I dunno, figured I should ask."

"No, I'm not."

"Good because best friend outranks boyfriend. Means you should stop being a little shit about me coming along." Elise walked into the mixing room, noting the large tanks filled with a gooey substance, making it look like a morbidly obese male was inside.

"That's bullshit, by the way. Boyfriend outranks."

"Yeah, right. Okay." Demons spawned and he pulled his sword out of thin air. As soon as she entered devil trigger, they knew it was her and whispered her name lowly. She pulled her blades out of thin air and shot them at the low-level enemies, hitting them with perfect aim. They all turned to a pile of dust that disappeared seconds later. Elise's red eyes met Dante's blue ones as hers faded into their original color. Then came two giant Tyrants, one of the enemies she fought but always hated for the simple fact that they were difficult to pull down.

"If you're so big and bad, show me what you've got." She spoke, backing away and giving space for him to defeat them.

"Challenge accepted." Whilst she was climbing onto higher ground, he caught both of the Tyrants attentions and forced them to chase him. One he pulled down and swung at it with his demonic battle-axe . Dante let them chase him around, but he kept pulling them down and swinging until they were both dead. Elise dropped down and wiped her hands on her leggings.

"I could've done it in a shorter time and without being so cocky about it." She said smugly, forcing him to roll his eyes as Kat followed them.

"C'mon, let's go."


	2. Wings

Elise peeked over the edge, her eyes widening before Dante yanked her back by her arm.

"Now what?"

"This tunnel will take you guys to the succubus." Dante peeked over the edge once more.

"How do we get down there?"

"You can only get there from Limbo. I can't follow." He sighed and glanced at the full demon as Kat pulled an egg timer out.

"What is that, an egg timer?"

"It's a vial containing a spell I made from a variety of—" He raised his hand, cutting her off before she listed the ingredients.

"I don't need to know." Kat nodded.

"You guys jump, I twist."

"What if we fall before you can twist?" Elise asked just to piss off Dante who rolled his eyes and gave her the reaction she wanted.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Trust me."

"I jump, you twist."

"Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it."

"Don't worry, you're in good hands." Kat assured; he nodded. Dante turned his back to the long fall, making a gesture before throwing himself backwards. Elise waved and jumped off, it was a long and scary fall that she wasn't enjoying but she knew Kat wouldn't leave them to die. Halfway down, the platform tilted as if they were running downhill, another twist had them running on flat ground and toward the succubus' lair. The floor began breaking apart, floating in large pieces, forcing Dante to pull Elise's body into his and safely to the other side.

"You don't have long, hurry!" Kat's voice came in loud and clear despite the distance between them.

They avoided any Demons on their way and kept leaping from platform to platform. Finally, at the end, he latched the demonic grappling hook onto the door, opening it wide.

"Open up." He said and it bothered Elise, his stupid little remarks are what she could do without. There was ringing and the floor began breaking into pieces and flying toward them. Dante and dodged them with ease as the world began turning.

"Oh wow, it really was an egg timer." He pulled her as his hook latched to the inside of the door and they landed inside safely. Another few seconds of standing and the fan would have cut them into puny, bloody chunks. The door shut behind them and she pulled away from his grip on her waist to stand on her own.

"That shit was insane." She spoke, walking as he trailed behind her before they were met with a putrid smell.

"Ugh, what a stink." Dante commented as they were met with lower ground. Thankfully it was close enough that Elise could jump on her own and not have his hand on her or worry about injuring herself with a long fall. They jumped down and into a crack, Elise swore she could see their target already.

"I don't know if I'm properly equipped to kill a succubus."

"The hell are you here for then?"

"To guide you, stupid ass." He rolled his eyes, obviously displeased and probably cursing Kat for insisting that Elise would be able to help them.

"Do you really have that bad of an issue with me?"

"This conversation is over."

"It hasn't even begun!" She protested but he wouldn't hear another word out of her mouth. As they approached the crack between the giant walls, there were loud gross sounds coming from inside.

"Ugh smells of sick."

"Duh, dumbass. It's a succubus."

"Maybe you'd like to try and actually help rather than criticize."

"You really wanna go there?" Elise shoved him to the side, entering and whistling loud enough for the succubus to direct its attention to her. It dangled from the ceiling, cords attached to its end and holding it above the yellow acid pit.

"Hey! Helllooo!" The giant repulsive monster placed its hands in front of her and she tried not to let it intimidate her.

"Abaddonnnn!"

"That's me, the one and the only!" She was pulled back by her arm, she glared at Dante as he pushed her away from the succubus' personal space.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" He scolded, gripping her arm tight and forcing her to trip on her own feet as he pushed her backwards.

"Trying to help, I'm not useless."

"No but you're a dumbass with a death wish, so let me handle this."

"Oh yeah, because you're such a professional. I do this for a living, remember?"

"So do I. Go sit and hide." When she didn't move right away, he was going to escort her out until there was acid being spat in their direction. Elise moved to the right just in time to avoid the attack and it wasn't long at all before the second one came, and then a third. After they dodged all three, she ran outside of the lair and pouted, watching and waiting. Dante simply ran forward and drew his sword, swiping at the monster's hands and avoiding its attacks.

"Nice nails, let me cut 'em for you." The succubus manages to swipe Dante off his feet, for a split second she feels her heart and breathing stop. Until he jumps back onto his feet, that is. He quickly resumes, not missing a beat this time and slashes at his enemy as Elise watches, entranced. The succubus began spewing acid, forcing her to take cover more than once in case it missed him and got her. He kept relocating while the floor had turned nothing but acid, even managing to pull a main cord. It screamed, wrecking the area around itself and limiting Dante to two places for evading attacks.

Elise felt more than dizzy, she pressed her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Through it she could see Mundus but not hear him, Lucifer in the background. When she was in control of her sight once again, she peeked at Dante and his battle. He swung his sword with practiced ease, it was hard not to admire. Even if he was an insufferable, standoffish dick 90% of the time Kat brought him around. It wasn't hard to see why she trusted him despite his attitude problem. The main cord was pulled, and the succubus fell into the icky smelling yellow substance.

"You're dumped." She rolled her eyes at it as he turned and came back out.

"And that's how you do that." She was in no mood to argue as they headed back out. They were stopped by the ground crumbling in front of them. The succubus came through, giving Dante enough time to pull Elise to a different platform as he resumed fighting the soul sucking demon.

He pulled them to a couple of different spots before he was able to cut the succubus loose.

"Know what your problem is? You're too clingy!" It let go and sailed into the fan, it sputtered and sliced the monster into bloody chunks.

"I think you're all mixed up." He said with a triumphant grin.

"You have _got _to get some new lines. That was… hella dorky."

"Pfft and you say 'hella', I'm pretty sure you're the only dorky one here." He practically spat.

"Now are you willing to discuss why you hate me so much?" Dante waved her away and began walking, leaving her to catch up.

"Let's just go meet Kat." As Elise ran to catch up, she realized that without a doubt, he was avoiding the question.

Dante was pleased to be in the presence of someone other than Elise, they all knew that but said girl didn't like that if affected her so much. She also knew she couldn't follow where he and Kat were going when they got back to her. Asmodeus took his time showing up but when he did, everyone was relieved, except for Dante who gave a look between anger and disgust.

"Darlin' are we ready?"

"Mhm," she hummed, "thanks Asmodeus." It was nighttime and getting dark as hell in Limbo. They were probably all exhausted too, Asmodeus grabbed hold of Elise.

"Just come get me if you need me Kat."

"Right. Thanks for your help." The girls waved goodbye and she disappeared and reappeared at her mother's home but Limbo's counterpart. She stumbled into her bedroom, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her jacket.

"Mundus has heard about Dante, I've received orders that since you failed the first time, you're useless a second time. You won't be sent out after the Nephil."

"That's good." She murmured, rubbing her eyes and pulling her blankets back.

"Have you gained even a portion of his trust?"

"No, he hates me. I'm sure of it but I don't know why." Elise climbed into her bed and Asmodeus covered her up and tucked her in.

"Hates you specifically, or all Demons? You cannot take his hate for all Demons personally."

"I know, I just thought he would realize I'm on their side."

"It has only been a couple days, girl. Don't fret." Asmodeus pushed her hair back as she hummed, nodding. She fell asleep with him by her side.

Birds chirped outside early the next morning and there was hard knocking on the door. Elise slipped out of bed and opened the sliding door that led outside, stretching as Dante pushed his way in.

"Nice bedroom, princess."

"Screw you," she yawned, "why'd you wake me up again?"

"Sorry Eli, we've only got a few minutes before our next mission, so I told him to." Kat stepped inside and Elise left the room to take a quick shower, leaving Dante to snoop through her things. Even after Kat told him to stop.

"What do you think you're going to find?"

"She's a damn demon, too nice for it. I don't trust her."

"But you trust me."

"Doesn't mean I have to trust her." He closed her dresser drawer and opened the closet door, peeking inside at the many different styles of clothing before slamming it and sitting on the end of her messy bed once more.

Elise entered her bedroom, her wet hair leaving a trail of water and making her white button up turn almost transparent.

"Nice socks." He snorted, standing up from his place on her bed.

"What about Asmodeus?"

"He'll think of an excuse if I'm called back. I probably won't be." She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her pink jacket before following out the door.

After leaving her home, they drove a while with Kat and Dante conversing, something Elise refused to take part in. Kat knew almost everything about her, Dante didn't need to know anything. Especially if all he did was mock and berate her. Outside the window, all she saw were signs that tried to control all of mankind, through Virility and several other products to keep them docile. Every part of Limbo was broken, and she doubted the real world, the one Mundus forced it to look like, was actually put together and not as decrepit. When Kat finally pulled over, it was not far from a bridge and was in a deserted parking lot.

Raptor news tower? … This can't be the mission.

But it was where they'd stopped. The trio climbed out and made their way towards the bridge, stopping just as a white-haired man stopped in front of him. He looked exactly like Dante.

A twin? Yeah, they're twins. Asmodeus was right.

"Kat, who is this?" He questioned, featuring to her. Dante put his hands up, telling his brother that he wasn't bringing Elise along.

"She's a demon but a friend." His eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance and nodded slowly.

"How much do you know?"

"I was there to help with the succubus."

"Depends on your definition of 'help'."

"Dante," he warned, forcing his brother to roll his eyes, "What else?"

"I know you want to kill Mundus and I'm on board."

"You're in for this one. But I want details on who you are. The smallest detail left out will get you kicked." Dante leaned against the railing as they all stood side by side.

"Anyway, you've done well. Having dealt with the succubus will've hurt Mundus and got his attention. Now to land the second blow; disable Mundus' monitoring network, Raptor news tower."

"Controlled by Mundus, they have monopoly over the world's Media, news, advertising. and entertainment."

"Mind control?"

"Yeah and surveillance. They spy on the populace through their network of satellites routers, CCTV cameras."

"Yeah, I noticed that bit, what's the plan?"

Dante asked leaning up from the railing.

"Kat?"

"The Raptor News network is run by a demon; Bob Barbas."

"Bob Barbas is a demon? So, he's more than just a fucking dick… And he's in that tower?" He gestured to the tall tower in the physical realm.

"Not that tower, that one." Kat pointed below into the water.

"Huh?" Dante gave a clueless look.

"In Limbo, that's not a reflection that's the real deal. It's a prison and Bob Barbas rules it cruelly, there's no mercy and no escape." Dante sat up straight and nodded.

"Grab the gateway." Kat nodded taking out the paper from her bag and walking, stopping a couple feet away.

"You have to go alone this time; Kat can't follow where you're headed."

"Alone would be fine if I didn't have her." He gestured towards Elise whose amused grin left her face.

"Kat's done enough."

"On the plus side it won't be any cameras down there."

"Good." He moved to stand on the gateway

"Dante, we don't know much about this demon."

"I'm sure it'll be lovely." He winked, teleporting into the underside of the bridge, Elise following shortly after.

They fell, piercing the veil between the physical realm and spirit. Elise made it on to her feet safely on the floating ground.

"Well Bob, now I get why your point of view is so upside down.

He spoke, gazing at the prison. Dante jumped platform to platform, making sure Elise didn't fall far behind. They hopped onto an upside down us before jumping and ending in front of the bridge. He punched through the blocked entryway and rolled his shoulders, walking forward some more. He punched another hole and grabbed her hand; they fell through together and landing on another floating car.

"Okay princess," he mocked," hang on tight." She gripped hid shoulders and hooking, pulling them into midair and onto stray chunks until he pulls them to safety on top of a truck. Dante shakes her off, punching the Virility truck and pointing.

"That's where we gotta go to. Think you can make it?"

"No, that's too far of a jump, Dante." She shook her head in fear as he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Don't be a baby, let's go." She gulped.

"Can I…" Transforming into her Devil Trigger, she was able to get an advantage but had barely made it. He followed her not long after, keeping his distance as she subdued her inner devil. Elise grabbed onto Dante, he pulled them up to the other end of the broken bridge. He punched through once more as they walked across, enemies came up with the broken pieces. Dante was quick to eliminate them with a few fast swings of his sword, urging her to move on with haste before more stopped them. He broke the next wall and the bridge rolled, breaking up and twirling in a circle and smoothly setting into a flat surface once more.

Elise punched open the wall, demonic power coursing unrestrained in her human body.

"You're not going to try to kill me again, are you?" He asked, not sparing her a single glance as he peeked at the jail.

"Wow, even Limbo has a slammer. Never thought I would be breaking into jail." Swallowing any questions that had come to mind, she thought of a new one.

"How many times have you been locked up?"

"Dozen or more." Elise secured herself to his side as he pulled them up, around a corner to a blocked wall. She knocked the hard material to pieces, shaking her hands out afterwards. They jumped onto a grated floating floor and watched the lights go around with Bob Barbas' face on multiple screens.

**_"_****_You have committed crimes against the holy order of Demons."_**

There were lost souls, screaming in agony coming from every direction and nothing but graffiti littering the walls, artwork she hadn't done. _'Save our souls.'_

"Just doing God's work, huh Bob?"

"They could be alive and trapped. Death is a bitch, though."

"How would you know?" Dante questioned as she shook her head. They traveled from one end to the other road across Limbo when a small demon came out, growling softly.

"Whatever the Hell you are, get the Hell out of here!"

"Don't be mean to it!" Elise scolded, smacking his arm.

"Is that one of your buddies? I mean, just because you're a demon fucker, doesn't mean I am."

"Pffft! Yeah right, I'll bet you screw anything that moves. You've probably even done a demon and didn't know it."

"Nope, not one that hasn't tried to kill me."

"I'm not trying to kill you."

"Right now, you're not." They entered the makeshift fight arena and were instantly greeted with screaming souls, Dante winced as he stared at them.

"Poor bastards."

"It's the order of shit in Limbo, life sucks here."

"Says the girl who lives in Silver Sacks tower."

"Chained up in a tiny fucking room, that is." She shrugged with indifference at his comment as Rages filled the room, Elise nodded to them. The two devil hunters began killing their small but fierce enemies Once the last one was defeated and the ashes had fallen through the grates, Dante pulled them through another opening, and it shut behind them.

They walked across the platform, coming to a halt when they saw the little animal once more.

"Go on, get lost!" He yelled and Elise smacked his arm again.

"Quit your shit, I've tamed some and they're the sweetest."

"Until they claw your eyes out. You talk about them like they're cats." The small demon exited through a small tunnel, then there was a short snarl and thump behind them, forcing them to turn. The blue Rage was as tall or taller than Dante if he stood on its hind legs.

"Oh, great. Here's mommy." Taking care of the monster with lightening speed, faster than she thought he could considering the size.

"Jesus, you need to find something to beat the shit out of them with."

"I'm your guide and it's not that I'm non-combative. My daggers are trapped."

"I've been in Limbo; I don't need you."

"I know this place better than you." Elise climbed the exit wall; he didn't seem to care or want to care about her reasoning. Jumping down, he followed suit and she rounded the corner without him. Looking down into what was meant to be the mirror of the sky was nothing but a deep dark abyss, she knew it too well. They ran up ramps, jumped and parkouring their way to the enemy. A few enemies had shown up and she took care of them with ease. Once they'd made it up, Dante punched the elevator to go down, walking inside and punching through another floor. Soon they made it to a flock of Harpies surrounding an old man; Phineas.

She defeated a couple after Dante shot them down, leading to Phineas becoming suspicious.

"Who is there? I know you're there, I can feel you." He swung his stick and Dante dodged with ease.

"Who is it? I'll cut your head off."

"Put your stick down," he demanded, "I'm not gonna hurt you unless you give me a reason to."

"Are you a prisoner of Mundus too?"

"No, we're from upstairs. Now, could you tell me how to get to that tower?" Dante pointed to the massive tower going further into the abyss, looking at it alone had Elise's heart plunging in her chest.

"Tower? Why?' Phineas questioned.

"'Cause I wanna kill the demon that runs this show. Will you help me?"

"Kill it? Yes, I can help. If you help me first." He turned back to Dante.

"Those flying bastards stole my eye and they torment me incessantly. I can't leave here without it; I'm trapped for eternity. Get me back my eye, and I'll take you to the tower."

"Phineas…" Elise spoke quietly, and he perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Ivelisse…?"

"No, close. It's Elise."

"Sweet girl… How'd you escape Mundus?"

"Hmm haven't yet. I hate to leave you but we're gonna get your eye back."

"Hurry on, I can't wait to see how much you've grown." Dante pulled her along as he told her to climb to higher ground to allow Phineas to summon the Harpies. As soon as they came, Dante and Elise chased after them to their lair. It was more like an upside-down subway station; the appearance made her dizzy. They avoided getting hit by watching the lights and finally made it to the nest and grabbed Phineas' eye and then the duo noticed they had instantly been surrounded.

"Damn it, it's an ambush. You flocking bastards." The glass had begun to crack and break underneath their combined weight, forcing them to run into the center where it was safe. Dante shot them down, more than once and Elise grabbed them fast enough and killed them as he did. One struck her, pushing her onto the glass. Her body stiffened as it hit the glass next to her and it began to crack, rolling onto the next pane of glass it was still intact. Too far that if he tried to give her a hand, it wouldn't be close enough and barely enough time before she fell through.

"Dante!" Elise called, hearing more cracks as a Harpy worked to crack the current pane of glass. Looking over, he sighed and used the demon pull to yank her hand and pulling her from the glass and into his chest. Stumbling into him, he shot a Harpy as the glass fell through. Finishing off the Harpies, Elise stopped to take a breather.

"Still feel fine about this whole thing?" Dante questioned, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, there was just too much…"

"Danger?"

"Excitement in the moment. Too much for a day." Playing it off with a nervous grin, he saw right through down to the fear that plagued her. Turning her back to him, she realized she was crying.

"We should get back." Nodding, she followed him out of the Harpy nest, holding onto him tightly and out of the killer graffitied subway tunnels and back to Phineas. On the way back they encountered several enemies that they could mostly avoid.

"Who's there?"

"It is eye." Dante held up Phineas' eye and Elise snorted.

"Did you just… make a pun? Again? That was so bad."

"The eye, you have it? Have you?""

He handed the older demon his eye, watching as he fixed it and placed it back where it belonged.

"I can see. I can see!" Phineas and Dante exchanged a look.

"Dante."

"You know me?"

"No, I knew your father, Sparda. I can see him in you."

"Sparda was a demon, I'm nothing like him…"

"No, of course, you are a nephil. I can see that too."

"What are you?"

"Phinease, scholar, inventor, prophet." He held out his hand for Dante to shake but he didn't even make an effort.

"Demon."

"And until you both arrived, political prisoner of Mundus. I am grateful."

"It wasn't a favor. You said you'd take me to that tower."

"Of course, my friend, of course. This way."

They exchanged weirded out glances but decided it was worth it to follow Phineas.

"You were blinded and imprisoned for how long?"

"Hundreds of years."

"Are you sure you know your way around?"

"Like the back of my hand." Phineas proceeded to almost walk off into the abyss and Dante yanked him back harshly.

"Woah woah woah, are you nuts?"

"I forget, you and I see things differently. Seeing things differently can open new paths."

"What do you mean?"

"You only see evil in me because I am a demon, try opening your mind. It's all a matter of perspective." The trains zoomed past them, the bridge twisted and formed with a loud metallic creaking sound.

"As I said, I see things differently. We'll meet up ahead, I have something to show you." Phineas spoke, disappearing almost immediately in front of their eyes.

"Is he always like this?"

"Why ask me?"

"You've known him longer, it seems." They began crossing the bridge to the other side.

"Yeah, he's always been a little weird. But he's right about the demon thing. Not all Demons are bad." She spoke, walking closer to him, not wanting to accidentally fall off.

"Like you? You tried to kill me."

"I know, but I also know that there is no excuse for that. I was ordered to hunt you down." There was no way Elise could sugarcoat it to Dante, it was the exact truth. Following the path, they joined Phineas in front of a statue farther than they thought they'd be walking.

"Her name was Assiel, an ancient one. A Nephil like you."

"I didn't know there were others."

"The Nephilim were the third race, sadly they were hunted down and slain."

"Why?" Elise's immediate thoughts went to Mundus ripping out Eva's heart, devouring it whole in front of Dante and him not even remembering until now. Blood covering Mundus' hands and mouth and bragging about it.

"They wielded the power of both Angels and Demons, but unlike them, the Nephilim could easily cross worlds. They were formidable."

"Which made them a threat, like me."

"And like you, they held great potential, but a waste. You want to reach your full potential? Perhaps Assiel holds the key." Phineas pointed to the statue and Elise's eyes narrowed as she crosses her arms.

"I'm not going over there."

"Then stay here."

"This is the way to the tower."

"For the love of God and all things holy."

"I guess you're tagging along." They jumped from floor to floor, reaching Assiel's wing where Dante defeated his first Witch. He parkoured up in example and came back holding the key, Elise beckoned him to leave and he didn't budge. Then she waved a hand in front of his face and he seemed to be in a trance. When he'd come back, he looked puzzled as he looked around them.

"Are you okay? You were gone for a few minutes." He ignored her question and headed toward the tower. Making it to an area, they realized it had four small areas chained and underneath was nothing but nothingness.

"If this doesn't look like a fighting arena, I don't know what does." Agreeing, they jumped down and black goo covered the entrances and trapped them. As they fought, they hopped platform to platform, killing their enemies and once they made it back to Phineas, they were both feeling pumped and Elise felt a little like herself. And of course, Dante had Devil Triggered for the first time.

"That was wild!"

"Come here."

"What is it?"

"You found your inner devil, alright. But you have yet to discover your full potential."

"Mainly I just wanna kill the demon king named Mundus."

"And if you do kill Mundus, who will take his place?" It puzzled both Dante and Elise who shared the same look of confusion/ Phineas walked away, "I'm no longer suited for battles. I cannot proceed."

"Thank you Phinease."

"It wasn't quite a favor. I want to see Mundus destroyed and now I believe you may stand a chance."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You were right, you're not just like your father. I see your mother in you too. You want to hit Mundus hard? This is how; Mundus has power almost beyond limit, but he has one weakness."

"He has a weakness?"

"Yes, his mistress, Lilith."

"His weakness is he loves her?" Dante asked, earning a laugh from Phineas.

"Mundus? Love? No, my friend. Yet recently she has become the most important thing in creation to him. This is what I have seen; Lilith, his mistress carries his child. His heir." A glance from Phineas and Elise tilted her head slightly as she listened intently.

"You want to hurt Mundus? Kill Lilith. Kill the child. Nothing will hurt him more, but be warned, the fury of Mundus is boundless. Many thousands could parish." Phineas revealed their way for them as Dante gave Elise a look. They began walking the path upside down and she felt as if she she'd fall off the edge. The tower syphoned power, shooting out a beam and destroying the bridge, forcing them to ground their feet on what should've been the underside. The more Dante pulled her along in haste, the closer the laser tried to aim and disintegrate them. But by flying into the giant TV broadcasting their current target, they'd made it to safety.

–

"Where is she, Asmodeus? Where's Ivelisse's daughter?" Mundus yelled, looking around at her guards.

"She's simply out. I do not know where she went."

"Second time you've fucked up. Do you think I'm stupid?" He spat at Asmodeus.

"Demons die and stay demons, Mundus." Asmodeus wasn't threatened in any way. Sure, he may be locked up and restricted from coming if he was banished or had "died" but it didn't scare him. He'd dealt with threats worse than Mundus' temper tantrums and threats to dismember him.

"Getting smart with me will get her punished." Mundus punched Asmodeus who spat blood onto the floor and glared at the male.

"She abhors you and that child that Lilith carries will too. Mark my words." Asmodeus knew he couldn't break; it would buy Elise some time to be prepared before coming after Mundus.

"Lucifer, Azazel, Abraxas, send out hordes and armies. We're searching for Abaddon."

"He refused to talk? Let me have at him—" Shoving Lucifer back, he sent him away with a sharp look.

"Go find that fucking girl. I warned her about ending up like Eva." There was no way to warn her about the danger she was soon to face unless Asmodeus could ask Lucifer to flip.

–

Dante and Elise watched the news on the TV from Bob Barbas before bringing them inside the TV and shooting Bob Barbas and acquiring a new weapon. Elise became impatient and busted out of the studio, Dante calling after her and following her.

Kat and Vergil were in more trouble than they could have imagined. But then again, so were they.


End file.
